


Letters from the army

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Letters from the army

Hi guys.

Just a little note to say letters form the army have been updated but hasn’t come up. Basically it’s on page 3 with chapter 4.

Please read and review X


End file.
